


Nightmares and cuddles, with a side of hot chocolate

by victeljen



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, Soft Sam Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victeljen/pseuds/victeljen
Summary: When Sam Temple woke up gasping, he completely expected Astrid’s stinging blue eyes and bright blonde hair to blind him. He wasn’t expecting Quinn Gaither’s gentle face frowning worriedly at him.
Relationships: Quinn Gaither/Sam Temple
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Nightmares and cuddles, with a side of hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on ao3 and first Gone Series fic! Enjoy this short (and unedited) oneshot of my babies Sam and Quinn because they deserve all the love. Also if you don't like Astrid bashing I don't recommend this fic because I lowkey kinda hate her character a teeny tiny bit

Sam recognised the almost crushed door to the control room of the power plant almost immediately. The hairs on his arms rose and his stomach churned. The emergency lights that flared in-and-out of his vision made his head spin. 

Despite this, his legs moved and he walked through the door. He couldn’t stop himself, somehow. It was if he was- 

He’s dreaming. _Fantastic._

Sam has had this dream one too many times and this time he’s _absolutely_ sure he will stay calm and he won’t freak out, he won’t scream. He won’t cry. 

That, however, was quickly debunked because as soon as the shrill voice belonging to Drake Merwin touched him, he felt bile rise in his throat.

“Hey Sam.”

“Drake.”

The rest was a blur. Not like a Brianna blur, which is light and breezy, goes by quickly. More like a Drake Merwin blur. Every second that drags by feels like a minute, all of your senses just kind of mash together in a clump of pain and hell. 

The alarms that Drake set off were muted to his ears. Hot tears rolled off his cheeks and his back- _it hurt, it hurt so bad._

Sam’s wails and screams that lit up the room everytime Drake’s whip snapped overpowered the blares of the alarm.

\--

The dream dragged on some more, and although it’s highly unlikely this time, Sam was begging Brianna to come and save the day and save him and _oh god it hurts so bad._

Drake whipped his back. He whipped his legs. He whipped his arms. He whipped his face till his skin was raw and bleeding. 

“Oh, lookie, Sam!” Drake rested his snake arm across his spine, drawing out a whimper from Sam’s throat. In Drake’s human hand, the remote was pinched between his thumb and index finger and was letting it swing side to side. 

Drake began to chant Sam’s name demonically and Sam began to think he should maybe start going by a different name because everytime it slipped through anyone's lips- [namely Drake’s] -it felt like he was snorting coke, but instead of coke it was fire and chilly powder.

Time slowed as the remote swung and then slipped out his Drake’s hand, who was still cackling and cheering. Sam snapped awake when the remote was submerged.

\----

“-ake up, brah, Sam!” 

Two hands were clawing his bare shoulders and Sam pushed them away like they were burning him. Sam’s eyes widened and he quickly began to struggle.

“Get off! Get off of me!” Sam’s voice cracked as he cried pathetically, scrambling under his covers, shoving the body next to him away. Sam peeled off the blankets that had stuck to his sweaty skin and he took comfort in the coldness of the floor when his feet touched it.

“Brah! Sam! It’s me!” Quinn said, backing away and raising his hands defensively, which was a mistake.

Out of instinct, Sam stretched his arms out and spread his palms, eyes narrowing before they latched onto Quinn’s face through the moonlight that splashed in through the window. Sam suddenly breathed out in relief and dropped his arms to his side. 

Quinn shifted awkwardly. “Um, brah.” Sam looked up. “You… are you okay? I mean like, you were screamin’ and stuff.”

Sam shrugged limply and sat on the edge of the bed. He planted his elbows onto his knees and let his head fall into his head. 

“Was it about, uh, y’know.. Snake boy?” 

Despite the fact that Quinn had done a decent job at avoiding Sam at all costs once the barrier fell, he knew that Drake’s name was going to be a highly sensitive topic, although he wasn’t sure just _how_ sensitive, so he was just going to play on the safe side.

Sam nodded against his palms. “We were in the power plant again,” he mumbled weakly. Quinn already knew the context.

The bed dipped beside him and a gentle arm propped itself around Sam’s shoulders. It was an unsure gesture but it was enough to comfort him.

\----

As Sam took his time to calm down, the duo ended up laying horizontally across the bed with both of Quinn’s arms securing Sam in his gentle but tight grip and Sam almost completely on top of him. Neither of them mentioned the clamminess of their bare torsos touching, but then again they didn’t seem to mind. 

As they lay in an eternity of silence, Sam’s mind was racing so loudly in his head that Sam was sure Quinn could hear his thoughts. He could hear Astrid’s harsh voice yelling at him. They had had an argument again. Astrid wanted Sam to help her write her book about the FAYZ, but Sam didn’t like talking about it. At all. Sam had shoved a few pieces of clothing into his bag and walked out the door after she crossed a line when she said _‘God! Sam, everyone has problems! Get over yourself for a moment!’_

They had had many, many arguments in the past, but Sam couldn’t quite fathom the fact that she had said that. Maybe it was the few glasses of wine she had drunk, or the overwhelming pressure of work piling on her, but Sam didn’t want to see her for a while before they talked about it.

Sam had thought about going to his Mom’s house, but their relationship had kind of crumbled, so it would have been tense and awkward so he thought better of it.  
After he had gone through his small list of options, he found himself of Quinns doorstep and knocking on the door. 

“I don’t think I can go back to sleep for a while,” Sam whispered against Quinn’s skin. 

“That’s okay.” Quinn lifted his head to look at the clock beside the bed. “It’s just turning 5:30. D’you want me to make us something?” 

Sam wanted to cry at the thought of leaving Quinn’s warm embrace. It had been a while since he had been held. Astrid hadn’t hugged Sam in what felt like forever and at night she would end up pushing him away and turning her back to him.  
But then he realised that every time he swallowed it felt like he was scraping sandpaper against his throat and so he nodded.

“I’ll just get a drink. I think I’ll puke up anything I eat.” Sam croaked.

Quinn nodded and gently released Sam from his grip, and helped him stand up on his wobbly legs. Sam’s cheeks heated up when Quinn’s hand mindlessly dropped to his and clasped them together, but the other didn’t seem to notice that and continued to pull Sam downstairs and into the kitchen.

\----

When they stepped into the kitchen Sam was practically leaning against Quinn tiredly, so the latter lifted Sam effortlessly up onto the counter. 

“Hot chocolate?” Quinn asked, but he was already grabbing the chocolate packet from the cupboard above Sam’s head as he knew the answer. Sam hummed in a half-assed reply as he looked down at his hands and began to pick at his nails.

Sam had dived deep back into his thoughts when Quinn placed the warm mug into his hands. The heat quickly spread throughout his body and he shivered. Quinn was plugging his phone into a speaker and began to play quiet music, which filled the air nicely as Sam sipped at his drink. 

“You look terrible, brah.” Quinn pointed out suddenly, almost making Sam spill his hot chocolate.

Sam huffed. “What makes you say that?” He quipped bitterly, but without any actual venom.

Quinn shrugged, moving over and leaning on the counter with his elbow beside Sam. “I dunno, maybe it’s the bitten nails, the big eye bags, or your slouched form that sort of gives it away, I dunno.”

Sam snorted. “Shits rough, man. Astrid and I.. We got into another fight. Now that the FAYZ is over we just don’t click anymore. I know you were trying to keep your distance with me after everything, I get that, but I didn’t really have anywhere else to go.”

The black haired boy averts his gaze. “I didn’t think you would notice.” 

“Of course I noticed, but it’s whatever. I lost contact with a lot of people after a while. It was expected, I guess. It’s just.. We’ve been through a lot, I just don’t want to lose you completely. I don’t care if it’s just a text once a month, brah.” Sam trailed off, passing his cup into one hand to rub his face with the other.

“It’s all good, dude. I kinda missed you, to be honest. I just needed a little time away from everything to do with… everything. There was a lot to think over, not to mention the nightmares and stuff.” Quinn smiled at Sam. “You aren’t alone, man. Even after this, I know all the survivors have major respect for you.” 

Sam gave Quinn a small smile before he put down his cup. “Come here.” Sam said, cheeks going red as he opened his arms.

“What?” 

“Just do it, Quinn.” 

Quinn stood up unsurely and moved so he was between Sam’s legs. Sam pulled him in and hugged Quinn tightly. Quinn stood uncomfortably still, almost like a log.

“Quinn, we were cuddling like ten minutes ago. Relax.” 

There were a few moments of the boy thinking about it before he relaxed and wrapped his toned arms around Sam’s waist and pressed his nose into his shoulder. He smiled a little when Sam's nimble fingers began to thread through his hair carefully for a while before they stilled.

They stayed there with the soft music playing, in each other's warm embrace until Quinn’s legs were aching and when he finally moved he realised that Sam had fallen asleep against him. 

Quinn took a couple seconds to just look at Sam’s face, because even now it was rare to see Sam looking so at peace, eyebrows relaxed instead of in a small frown and lips parted softly rather than his usual pursed line.

\----

He was panting by the time he dropped Sam into the mattress. If Sam asked in the morning, he would definitely tell him it was easy peasy and that he totally didn’t spend around a half hour creeping up the stairs carefully and slowly so he wouldn’t wake Sam up. 

The raven haired boy stood beside the bed for a while, contemplating if he should just fuck it and climb in beside Sam, but the latter made the choice for him because he grumbled something Quinn didn’t make out and pulled him down next to him. 

Oh, and they totally didn’t spend the whole of the next day cuddling in bed, because they’re “just friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> It started as bromance and ended up with me bashing Astrid way more than I should of and Sam & Quinn sleeping in the same bed.


End file.
